Beautiful Man Is Mine
by Missyeonjeongseo
Summary: Pokoknya Hansol itu milikku. Johnny/Hansol. JOHNSOL


Cast

-Johnny Seo

-Ji Hansol

-Na Jaemin

-Seo Herin

-Other

WARNING(!) : AU, Mpreg, Boyxboy, Typo, OOC, absurd, de el el, gasuka? silahkan keluar!1

.

Johnny Seo seorang duda berusia tiga puluh enam tahun dan mempunyai anak cantik bernama Seo Herin yang berumur lima belas tahun.

Johnny itu duda keren.

Idaman para Janda, para gadis, maupun para uke.

Serta menantu idaman para ibu-ibu.

Tapi sudah sedari dulu Johnny itu hanya mencintai mendiang istrinya, Irene Bae. Yang sudah meninggal semenjak Herin berusia tiga tahun. Istrinya meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Untungnya Herin saat itu belum terlalu mengerti tentang urusan seperti itu, ketika ibunya meninggal pun, Herin tak menangis. Ketika Herin bertanya kepada Johnny tentang ibunya, kenapa ibunya tak ada? Johnny hanya menjawab jujur, ibu Herin sudah meninggal. Herin tak menangis.

Herin itu anak yang tegar bukan? Dua belas tahun tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Herin sebenarnya ingin mempunyai seorang ibu dan ingin merasakan lagi, maklum saja, di sayang oleh seorang ibu ketika dirinya masih kecil, ia tidak ingat lagi.

Tapi ketika ada seseorang perempuan yang dekat dengan ayahnya, Herin selalu merasa ilfeel. Perempuan-perempuan rekan kerja ayahnya itu pasti hanya menyukai wajah tampan Johnny serta jabatannya yang seorang CEO di Seo Corp, tipikal perempuan matre. Herin tak suka itu.

Herin ingin seseorang yang bisa menyayanginya tulus seperti seorang ibu. Herin ingin, ingin sekali. Tapi ayahnya entah kenapa tidak mencari istri lagi? Yang tulus mencintainya dan mencintai keluarganya. Apakah ayahnya itu tidak bisa mencari seseorang yang seperti itu?

Johnny pun tau Herin ingin memiliki ibu, terlihat jelas dimana Teman semasa SMA-nya, Taeyong itu main kerumah Johnny bersama suaminya, Jaehyun dan anaknya terakhirnya, David. Terlihat jelas dimana Herin terus memperhatikan pasangan ibu dan anak itu. herin ingin disayang oleh seorang ibu. Tapi ya, sudah dari dulu Johnny mencintai Irene mau bagaimana lagi? Johnny tak mampu mencarikan ibu yang pas untuk Herin.

Mungkin itu sebelum Johnny bertemu bidadari yang menurutnya sangat cantik ketika Ia mengantarkan Herin ke sekolahnya.

Cantik sekali.

 **Flashback on**

Johnny akan mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah di waktunya yang sedang senggang ini.

Ketika mobilnya berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, Johnny menemukan seseorang itu, yang menurutnya seperti bidadari dengan rambut pirang, Johnny melirik kesebelah orang itu, terlihat tangan si bidadari itu menyentuh pucuk kepala seorang anak laki-laki. Johnny melirik si bidadari dan si anak laki-laki itu dengan lama. Hingga tak sadar Herin masih berdiri dekat mobil Johnny dan menepuk-nepuk bahu ayahnya.

"Dad?"

Johnny yang langsung tersadar itupun langsung menengok kearah Herin. "Ya, ada apa nak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung Daddy terus memperhatikan Hansol-oppa dan Jaemin."

"Memang orang itu siapa?" Johnny menunjuk kepada si bidadari itu yang tangannya sudah berpindah dari pucuk kepala ke bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu Hansol-oppa. Ibunya Jaemin, teman kelasku." Herin menjawab.

JEGEERRR!

Johnny melotot, jadi dia itu laki-laki? kok bisa bidadari seperti itu yang diyakini Johnny adalah perempuan tomboy dan masih anak kuliahan itu sudah mempunyai anak. Seusia Herin pula! Berarti dia sudah punya suami dong.

"Oh." Johnny hanya menjawab itu saja. Herin pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi masuk menuju gedung sekolah.

Setelah itu Johnny melirik ke arah tempat Hansol tadi. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan kosong disana. Sial! Rupanya sang bidadari sudah pergi.

Johnny pun langsung pulang.

 **Flashback Off**

Sampai sekarang setelah tiga hari lalu, Johnny tak bisa melupakan wajah bak bidadari itu. Johnny terus memikirkan Hansol. Tapi memikirkan dia mempunyai suami itu yang terus Johnny pikirkan.

Bahkan ketika Johnny bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, ia terus memikirkan itu. membuat Fokusnya kacau.

Johnny mengacak rambutnya. Kenapa Ia Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sih?! Padahal awalnya Johnny tidak percaya akan hal itu!

Mungkin Johnny harus mengantar Herin ke sekolah lagi, agar bisa bertemu dengan Hansol. Ya, mungkin. Hansol kembali mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.

.

Tuh kan, dia ada! Dekat mobil Johnny pula! Berhadapan dengan anaknya. Membicarakan sesuatu. Telinga Johnny yang terlalu peka mendengar kedua suara dari kedua orang itu.

"Jaemin. Sekarang pulang kerumah Halmeoni saja ya. Eomma akan bekerja hingga besok lusa."

"Aku 'kan bisa menjaga rumah sendiri Eomma!"

"Udah turutin apa kata Eomma."

"Hei Jisung! Hansol-oppa!" Herin pun membuka pintu mobil dan berteriak lalu menghampiri Hansol dan Jaemin.

"Herin? Ada apa nak?" Hansol tersenyum lembut pada Herin. Johnny yang melihat itupun langsung terpana. Johnny membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah Hansol, Herin, Jaemin.

Hansol bertatapan dengan Johnny. 'Pria tinggi ini siapanya Herin? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya', Pikir Hansol.

"Halo, aku Johnny Seo, ayahnya Herin." Johnny memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Lalu kau?"

"Ji Hansol, ibu Jaemin." Hansol menerima uluran tangan Johnny dan menjawab dengan senyum formal.

'Oh tuhan kenapa dia terlihat lebih cantik. Tangannya juga halus'. Johnny membatin sembari menatap wajah Hansol lama dan tidak memutuskan genggaman tangannya. Hansol pun salang tingkah diperhatikan sebegitu intens dam tangannya terus digenggam seolah tak mau dilepaskan. Hansol langsung menarik tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Herin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hansol pun bertanya-tanya. "Hansol-oppa kenapa?"

"Bukannya lagi sakit, eomma malu. Wajahnya merah begitu." Jaemin menimpali. Dia sangat peka bahwa ibunya malu karena perlakuan Johnny tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hansol?"

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja Johnny-ssi." Hansol menunduk.

"Ahjussi. Tolong antarkan Eomma ke tempat kerjanya, studio photografer yang ada di pinggiran kota itu, ne." Jaemin meminta kepada ayahnya Herin yang baru dikenalnya itu, tidak papa juga sih, lagi pula Johnny tau alamat itu. "Ayo Herin kita kekelas." Ajak Jaemin sembari menarik tangan Herin. Meninggalkan Johnny dan Hansol hanya berdua.

Berdua.

Canggung sekali.

"Hansol. Mau kuantar?" Johnny mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"A-ah? Tidak perlu Johnny-ssi. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan! Ikutlah denganku. Itu 'kan permintaan anakmu juga. Ayo." Johnny langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Hansol dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Hansol pun hanya diam terpesona.

.

.

Lanjut/ Hapus?

.

Mohon jangan bunuh saya :')

.


End file.
